Trooper Tales
by Clonegirl501
Summary: Now Rex will never doubt or stop using loation espically flower scented Don't tell any one. I created an extra also I will continue to do Random stories. I would love it if you guys give me some ideas I am accepting requests. Teen just incase.


Loation

Rex arrived from a dry desert planet, only he didn't complete his mission. He was ordered to go alone and scout ahead on the planet. The forces were strong. He nearly got blown up sevral  
thousand times. He managed to make contact with a driod commmunicator. The republic would pick him up in sevral hours. Rex was low on food, water, and ammo. He tried to use the driods rifles  
but they were desgined only for driods. Rex even smashed the rifle over and over just to make it spark. Finally the rifle cracked. He smiled. He touched a the wires and got electricuted. He  
threw the rifle to the ground. Rex looked in the mirror. He removed his helmet. His skin was cracked and dry. A patch of his skin was already falling off. He got some water and wet the dry  
areas. He sighed and left the bathroom. He removed his armor and laid down. He closed his eyes. His eyes shot open. Sevral soilders ran into the room. They surronded him. "Sir! Your alive!" Rex  
rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Yes, Jessie I'm alive."-"Here." Jessie offered him sliky loation. Rex gave him a wierd look. "Come on its for your skin, you need it."-"I'll take it when I have boobs and  
a uterus." Rex laid back down. Jessie sighed heavily. "Well you can take this, or you can let your skin fall off." Jessie tossed the loation on his bunk. The men scattered and went to bed. Rex  
could feel him sweating a little. It burned his skin. Espically the pieces that were about to fall off. He clenched his fists the pain was intolerable. He wanted to scream. He felt his body was on  
fire. He shut his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Rex awoke he rubbed his skin. It was hard. He rubbed his face. It felt hard too. He sat up. He felt something crack. It burned. Rex shut his eyes. He stood up. It burned even more. Every step he  
took. Rex wanted to scream. He speed walked to the bathroom. He looked at his face. It looked like he'd been burned. He couldn't belive it. Jessie walked in. "Rex!" Rex turned around.  
"Whoa...rex you have to take the loation."-"Loation...mmm...won't...help...jess."-" Its a special type of loation actually its not even loation its medicine! Take it, that way you feel better. I've tried it,  
it works!"-"I'm dehydrated! Thats all!" Jessie sighed and turned around. "Then I hope you can with stand talking and walking to the bridge." Rexs eyes widen. "great."-"Wouldn't burn so much if  
you put the medicine on."-"Never, unless I turn into a woman." Jessie rolled his eyes. He placed his helmet on and walked out. Rex placed on his armor and left. With his heavy armor on he could  
hardly walk. He tried to walk slow. Every time his leg would move foward the cracking would increase and spread. Rex groaned in pain. He couldn't imagine how long he could stand and take the  
burning, plus he had to talk alot and speak up alot. He entered the bridge. Anakin turned to him. Anakin could tell he was in pain. "Rex are you ok?" Rex tried to nod then he felt the cracking  
spread to his back. "Y...yes...s-sir."-"Are you sure? Remove your helmet."-"N-No..sir...every...thing is...fine." he tried to speak. Anakin lifted the helmet. "Anakin we need to start this." said Obi-wan.  
Anakin put the helmet down. "You can leave these meetings are lame."-"Anakin!" Anakin ignored him. "I know about your skin if it hurts to even talk or blink you can leave rex." Rex shut his eyes,  
it burned so much. "I...I...I'm fine...I can...do this." Anakin sighed. He nodded and turned to Obi-wan.  
Anakin backed up in an angle. He could see rexs every movement. "Captin Rex can you please start the debrfing?" asked Mace Windu. 'Oh Kriff.' Rex commented to himself. Anakin couldn't help  
but nearly laugh at his capatins suffering. Rex walked foward. He shut his eyes. He took a deep breath. "We...will move our troops to...(His skin cracked and broke off of his face. That was his  
ultimate limit he couldn't speak.)" Rex shook his head. "I...can't...talk." Anakin could feel his pain. "Go to the baarcks, I'll cover."-"What is going on here?!"-"None of your concern." said Anakin.  
"Cody can you take him to his baarcks?" Cody rushed to him. Rex put his arm over his head to support him. Rex snatched it back, making the pain completly 20 times worse. Cody guided him out of  
the room. They left the bridge and entered the halls. "Ok what is going on?!" Rex could hear the concern in his voice. "Re...move...my...helmet." Cody removed it. Pieces of hard skin fell out of his  
helmet. Cody looked shocked and sad. "Come on lets go get you to your baarcks." Rex nodded a little. Jessie looked around for the loation. "If I was given loation...where would I throw it?" he  
asked himself. "Oh under the bunk!" Jessie looked under. The bottle remained. He grasped it. "Did you find it?!" asked Fives. "Yeah luckly he didn't dump in the toilet." Rex walked in. Jessie and  
Fives saw Rexs face. "Told you so." said Jessie. "I'd...punch...ahhh..."-"Ha-ha! You can't catch me!"-"Jessie!" snaped Cody. Jess fell silent. "Rex lie down, I'll rub the medicine on your body." Rex  
slowly got on a bunk and laid down. "Jess, Fives help me get his armor off." They both nodded. Fives squeezed the bottle. He rubbed it together between his fingers. Fives gently rubbed the  
medicine on rexs open areas. Manily the worst cracked off pieces. Rex could feel the medicine doing its job. It felt nice, cool and refreshing a little burning but it felt good. Cody got off his  
chest piece and arm pieces. Cody slowly removed his shirt. "Ahhh...easy...the...worst area is my back and hips!" Cody pulled it off. He shook it. Large pieces of hard skin fell to the floor. "No  
kidding..." mumbled fives. Fives squeezed more loation onto his hands. He spread it over his back. It burned more than expected, then the cool swift kick. Rex groaned. "You like this loation now?"  
Jessie asked. "Yes...I love it!...Fives! Awww! you have nice hands..." Jessie laughed. "Thank...you?" Fives replied. Cody laughed too. "This cracking has gone to your head."-"If you think thats bad...I  
think my-"Your doing that cody!"-"I know I know."-"Thanks cody." said Rex. "Welcome buddy." Cody rubbed his lightly and softly. "Ok, his back is done."-"Rex you stay here, I need to find Kix  
to get stronger medicine...it might be worse than your chest." Rex nodded. He put his head back down. Rex lifted his head up. "Jess can you get me something to eat?" he asked. "Sure, I heard  
they have fruit in the mess want some of that?"-"Yeah." Kix came in through doors. "Jess! I told you to give him the loation!" Kix angered. "Not my fault he didn't take it!"-"Hey! Enough, all of  
you please leave Kix stay." cody ordered. "We will be in the gym." Fives announced. They both walked out of the baarcks. They could hear loud music playing in the gym. The doors opened. They  
saw sevral clones dancing. Fives laughed. "What are you guys doing?"-"The Cupid shuffle. Its a dance." Fives laughed more. "You guys look so wierd."-"Its fun, come on." Fives laughed. "Eh, what  
the heck." said Jessie. 'To the left to the left, to the right to the right, now walking by your slef.' the music got higher. Fives chuckled his brothers were dancing to the most wierdest music he's  
ever heard. Fives walked near tup. "What are they dancing to?"-"Cupid shuffle, Earth music."-"Its not that bad...I guess."-"Soulja boy off in this hoeWatch me crank it Watch me roll Watch me crank dat soulja boyThen super man dat hoe Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!" The music sputtered. Fives turned to Jessie. "oooooh! You go Soilder Boy!"  
cheered Fives. Jessie pocked and locked he moved tight. "Ok, cody he should be fine by tommorow but he still has to stick with the loation." Cody chuckled. "I think he loves it." Rex snored  
louder. "Oh well at least he won't be ashamed to be using loation ever again." Cody sighed. "So true." said Cody.


End file.
